Love The Dress
by gschelt
Summary: The masked figure Shelby fell for wasn't Zorro. She wasn't so sure of herself anymore, and she wanted to know if tasting an angel would make anything clearer. Oneshot. Shelby/Sam femslash.


_**Author's Note**: Yet another story written completely out of my schedule. There's no particular reason I chose "A Cinderella Story." I was just thinking about movies where there were girls I wanted to see kiss. Next spontaneous femslash ficlet will probably be a Lindsay-Lohan-something. Anyways, I like how this turned out. Please R&R! _

* * *

"Love the dress. Hate her."

I really didn't know who the fuck she was, but she had floated down the stairs on a cloud like I had never seen anyone do. It was like a shimmering of fairy dust was left in the wake of her flowing white dress, causing all these idiots' jaws to drop; it took every ounce of self-control to keep my own from opening in awe too. My nostrils flared instead.

Honestly, who the hell _was_ this girl? She was beautiful and mysterious and everyone was looking at her instead of me. Even I was looking at her, and it scared me that I couldn't stop…

I stomped off to cool down somewhere, or maybe run, or scream, or have a smoke, or God knows what. God knows I had no plan, but whoever planned this fucking dance must have forgotten to get the oxygen catered, because I couldn't breathe.

I sat at the edge of the school pool, dipping my feel in the water and sneering at my reflection. My immaculate white angel wings were getting rumpled from my perch on the concrete but I didn't care because the air out here was cool and I was forgetting the delicious curve of the mystery girl's lips. Wasn't she wearing… a white dress? Oh, I suppose. I don't remember.

Slow footsteps clicked on the concrete path from the gym to the pool. It was a pair of heels, that much I could tell for sure, so it was a girl. The girl, whoever she was, (I preferred not to even look), must have been on her way to meet her boyfriend for a quickie under the bleachers or something. The thought of a skirt yanked up and trousers unbuckled under the glow of pale stars and cold sweat nearly made me sick.

But I looked up and it was an angel. The masked girl in white was taking halting steps down the walk, wringing her hands and looking… frightened. _Quickie_, I thought to myself, and a funny feeling caused my stomach to plummet. I wanted to fling myself into that pool.

"Hey," I called out.

The girl started and whirled around in surprise, noticing me. "Wh-what?"

I slowly got to my feet and walked over to her, leaving my pumps at the side of the pool. She stood frozen like a statue; a beautiful white statue carved all out of marble or sugar. When I reached her I hardly stopped; I reached out a hand to her chin and kissed her. Her glistening pink lips were soft and sweet like I knew they would be; her pale skin was smoother than silk, like I knew it would be. A droplet of pool water slid down my ankle as my fingers lightly skimmed her jaw; I felt her cheeks grow hot.

I seemed to have certainly surprised the mystery girl by teasing her mouth with my tongue and pulling her body close to mine. But she seemed _shocked_ when I pulled away, turned, and walked back towards the pool without even ripping her mask off or anything. I felt those cloaked eyes of hers gazing at me as I padded down the cool walk in my bare feet. Halfway there, I paused and looked back at the girl, who was still rooted in the same spot looking thunderstruck.

"I love your dress," I offered suddenly, needing to fill the yawning calm of the night air with words I couldn't explain. I didn't wait for a reaction; just silence except for the delicate _slap_ of my footsteps back to the poolside.

For some reason, once my toes pricked the water's surface, my heart leapt in my throat and my body was tired. As I sat, making ripples and watching fireflies bobbing lazily in the distance, I wondered what the hell was the matter with me. During the course of the night, I had slowly come to the conclusion that I wanted to drown myself in this pool. _Where the fuck did that come from?_ Was it because I had kissed a stranger? Was it because I had kissed a girl? Was it because she was beautiful and graceful and I was just a slutty cheerleader? Was it because I had actually never really been happy? Was there any reason at all? I sighed and felt my face fall into the ugly sneer that I wore so well. Why was I so popular, anyways? What was so great about being a shallow bitch?It was all so sudden. I looked down at my quavering blue reflection; it gazed back with a mixture of disdain and fear.

_Hate her._

The sound of soft footfalls behind me caught my attention. I turned my head, startled to see the girl in white coming up to my side; I was sure she had gone on her way two minutes ago, when I released her, and I was sure I would have heard her approaching. Her sparkling heels hung limply from her fingers as she stood barefoot; still, I blamed the crickets for distracting me.

"Shelby, what's wrong?" she said tentatively. Why the fuck did she follow me back? Couldn't she just accept the fact that a random girl had walked up to her and kissed her? …Yeah, sure, like I would have just shrugged it off if it was me. But how did she know my name?

I told her to go away, but she knelt down by my side and touched my hair with shaking fingers. I began to tremble too when she kissed the tears from my cheeks, the shiver resonating right down to my toes and generating ripples when she slid her lips upon mine.

The reflection on the pool's surface showed two shimmering white angels.


End file.
